Valentine's Day Surprise
by EMOandKRN
Summary: Valentine's day is drawing near and Sumino wants to do something really special for her boyfriend. With the help of her friend, she manages to do something truly special. Just a cute fluffy oneshot. Hinata x Sumino


Sumino often found herself staying up late at night wondering how she had managed to get the perfect boyfriend. Never in a million years would she have thought a shy girl like her could end up with someone who was as bright as the sun.

Valentine's Day was nearing and Sumino wanted to do something very special for Hinata. The problem was, she wasn't sure what to do.

Which led her to where she was now, sitting on the school roof with Teru asking for advice.

"Teru," Sumino looked at him with hopeful eyes, "it's almost Valentine's Day and I want to do something special for Hinata. The problem is I just don't know what to do,"

"Can't you just buy him some chocolate or something?" Teru questioned in disinterested tone.

Their friendship always seemed to be like this. Teru had been supportive of her relationship with Hinata ever since he decided that he only saw her as a friend. Even though he often seemed disinterested in their relationship, he truly did care.

"Teru," Sumino complained lightly pushing Teru's arm, "it needs to be way more special than that,"

"Okay, so make the chocolate yourself," Teru once again gave her disinterested advice.

Ignoring his cynical comment, she tried to think of things that Hinata liked.

Instantly her mind went to her sunflower. Hinata treasured the flower just as much as she did.

Sumino jumped off the ground excited when an idea finally came to mind.

Teru looked up giving her a questioning stare until she proceeded to explain her idea.

"I'm going to plant a garden for Hinata. I'm going to plant a new sun flower and everything," Sumino beamed excited about her plan, "Teru you can help me pick out flowers after school today,"

Teru gave his dark haired friend an annoyed glance.

"Why do I have to help, Hinata isn't my boyfriend," he grumbled

Sumino gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn't resist.

"But Teru, Valentine's Day is tomorrow there is no way I can do it all by myself,"

She continued to look at him with sad eyes until he agreed to help her.

Sumino once again beamed happily rejoicing her many thanks to Teru.

* * *

When class finally ended Sumino went straight to Teru causing some suspicion to arise in Hinata.

He watched as his girlfriend pulled Teru by the arm out of the classroom.

They had walked home together every day since they had started dating, so it was very odd that she was leaving with Teru.

He had noticed that she had been hanging around Teru all day and couldn't help but wonder if something was going on between them.

Hinata knew that he shouldn't worry, but he couldn't help but remember that Teru had at one point shared more than friendly feelings for Sumino.

Teru had insisted that he no longer liked Sumino as anything more than a friend, so Hinata decided not to get too over protective just yet.

* * *

Sumino and Teru had spent several hours at the garden store picking out the perfect flowers to complement her sunflowers.

Once Sumino had picked out enough, Teru helped her carry the plants all the way back to the grove.

The dark haired girl took her time moving the potted plants around trying to find the perfect locations to plant them.

When she finally had the plants arranged where she wanted them, she grabbed a small hand shovel and began to dig holes for the plants.

Sumino finished digging the hole for her new sunflower first. Picking up the delicate seedling, she carefully placed it in the hole. She used her small shovel to fill the hole back up with dirt.

The young girl smiled proudly at her new sunflower, hoping it would one day become as big as the first.

"Okay Teru," She rejoiced, "That's one down, but we still have a lot more to plant,"

When Sumino heard no response, she began to get worried that something happened to Teru. Looking all over, she finally spotted her blonde friend asleep against the brick wall.

Sumino walked over to the sleeping boy calling his name, but he did not wake. Getting slightly irritated, she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently began to shake him.

Slowly, he opened one eye at a time and stared at his friend.

"Sumino," Teru protested while rubbing his eyes, "why did you wake me up? I was having a really nice nap,"

She placed her hands on her hips giving him a clearly annoyed expression.

"Teru, you're supposed to be helping me with the garden," she complained

Sumino held out her small shovel to Teru and demanded that he help with the remaining plants.

Although he complained, Teru took the shovel and helped her dig holes for the other plants.

After hours of hard work and dedication, they had finally finished the garden.

Sumino wiped a small bead of sweat from her forehead and smiled proudly at all of her hard work. She couldn't wait to show it to Hinata first thing tomorrow.

Sumino grabbed Hinata's hand as soon as she saw him and began to run towards the grove.

Hinata had asked her where they were going but Sumino had refused to tell him, insisting that is was a surprise.

When they neared close to the grove, Sumino slowed to a walk and instructed Hinata to close his eyes.

She continued to pull her boyfriend slowly until they were standing before the two sunflowers. Sumino eagerly told him to open his eyes dying to see his reaction.

When Hinata opened his eyes he was surrounded by a beautiful garden filled with flowers of all different colors.

He looked over at Sumino and saw her cheerful expression.

"Did you do this all yourself?" he asked amazed.

She shook her head no with a giggle before answering, "Teru helped me, and I couldn't have done it without him,"

Hinata let out a small sigh of relief after knowing what she had been doing with Teru the day before.

"Happy Valentine's Day Hinata," Sumino beamed lovingly

Before he had a chance to respond, Sumino placed her hands on his face and pulled him down into a loving kiss.

Hinata smiled into the kiss pulling her close to himself, knowing that he would never let her go again.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, I got some inspiration to do a quick Hinata Sumino fluff. Hope you guys like it, please favorite and review if you do!


End file.
